Riku the Shiny Riolu
Riku the Shiny Riolu is a neutral character in the Island of the Lost roleplay. He is originally from the Unova region, and was transported to the Island as a result of abuse from his Trainer. He wishes to find out the reason why he was brought there, and what he should do... Stats * Level: 15 * Type: Fighting * Ability: Inner Focus * Nature: Brave (↑Atk, ↓Spe) * Moves: ** Quick Attack (Normal): Riku strikes the opponent with an attack so fast that it makes him seem almost invisible. It generally strikes faster than other moves. ** Endure (Normal): Riku braces himself for an attack, allowing him to barely survive. ** Foresight (Normal): Allows Riku's Normal and Fighting moves to hit Ghost-type Pokemon, as well as Pokemon with bolstered Evasion. Riku can also use it to detect nearby lifeforms using Aura, as well as predict incoming attacks (though this has a chance of failing). ** Force Palm (Fighting): Riku attacks his target with an electric strike. It can sometimes cause paralysis. History Pre-RP Riku originally lived in the human world, in the Unova region’s Floccesy Ranch. As part of their plan to freeze the Unova Region, a member of the evil team Neo Team Plasma captured the ranch’s Herdier and, seeing the shiny Pokemon, decided to snatch it as well. However, two trainers named Kal and Cameron arrived and took care of the grunt. Cameron decided to take the Riolu, and Kal agreed. During Cameron’s journey across the Unova region to defeat Neo Team Plasma and recover his sister’s Purrloin, he treated Riku harshly, punishing him during training sessions and other activities. This gradually got worse, and he eventually was suddenly transported to the Island of the Lost. When he woke up, he found himself in a forest on the Island. A Pokemon eventually found him and took him to a nearby town, Commonplace. In RP First Quest with [[Irin the Budew]] Shortly after his arrival, he wandered in the town centre and thought about his arrival, when he bumped into a Budew who was carrying a rather large amount of supplies. After helping the Budew pick up his things, they noticed that Riku was a new face. The Budew, who was named Irin, gave Riku a tour of the town, which included the TM shop and, more importantly, the bounty boards, where jobs were posted. He decided to take one job, to forage for some apples for the Kecleon Shop. The pair traveled to the Mystery Dungeon where they encountered a sleeping Teddiursa with an Aguav berry. Taking a risk, Irin attempted to grab the berry, but a Combee prompted the two to rush from the room, and a fork in the path led them to a swampier part of the dungeon where they fended off a Croagunk. Unfortunately, Riku was poisoned in the process, forcing them to abandon the mission. To help Riku heal, Irin bought him a Pecha Berry and Sitrus Berry with the money he had left. They then stayed the night in Irin's house. Personality Riku is generally a bit outgoing, tending to see the good in things regardless of what they are. He is very quick to trust others, and makes friends quite easily. As an indirect result of his treatment in the human world, he tends to be a bit timid at times, and tends to question the morality of his actions. Category:Neutral